gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeremy Robard
Jeremy Robard ist ein Unternehmer aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Think your Way to Success * Jeremy Robard: Hi, ich bin Jeremy Robard, Unternehmer, VIP und Schöpfer des revolutionären Programms „Think your Way to Success“. Es ist ein Drei-Stufen-Programm, das in den vergangenen zwei Jahren viele Leben und mein Einkommen verändert hat. Noch vor fünf Jahren war ich ein Niemand, genau wie Sie. Doch nach meinem „Think your Way to Success“-Programm verbringe ich nun das ganze Wochenende über in meinem Whirlpool oder beschäftige mich mit dem aufregenden Domino-Sport. Hey, wenn Sie daran glauben, können Sie es auch verwirklichen! Meine preisgekrönten Kurse sind genau auf Sie zugeschnitten. Der erste Kurs heißt „Think – Hold that Thought – Complete“, weil es genau das ist, was Sie tun. Schritt 2 nennt sich „Learn – Start – Doing“, wo ich erkläre, wie Sie einen Fuß in die Tür kriegen. Oder probieren Sie meinen Beschleunigerkurs, der Ihnen zeigen wird, wie Sie sich gegen hässliche Fremde zur Wehr setzen können: „Motivate, demonstrate, then motivate again“. Hören Sie sich einfach diese Rezensionen an. Und denken Sie daran: Diese Leute machen das freiwillig, ihnen wird nicht viel gezahlt. * Mann: Ich hatte das „Think – Hold that Thought – Complete“-Programm und langsam aber sicher zeichnet sich ab, dass ich bald ein gemachter Mann sein werde. * Frau: Ja, ich glaube jetzt schon seit langer Zeit an meinen Erfolg. Das Programm ist echt gut. * Jeremy: Rufen Sie jetzt an und melden Sie sich an für mein „Think your Way to Success“-Programm. Und wenn Sie richtig schnell den gewünschten Erfolg erreichen wollen, probieren Sie mein „Crank it out“-Programm. Wählen Sie 1-866-434-SELF. Hey, nicht einfach nur machen, auch darüber nachdenken! Drogenreferenzen Kürzt man Robards Programme ab, kommen Drogennamen heraus: * „Motivate, demonstrate, then motivate again“ wird zu MDMA (Ecstasy) * „Think, hold that Thought, complete“ wird zu THC (Hauptwirkstoff von Cannabis) * „Learn, start, doing“ wird zu LSD. Jeremy Robard’s Import/Export Zum Anhören hier klicken. * Jeremy Robard: Wann waren Sie zuletzt mit Vollkaracho in einem Rennboot und zwei Blondinen in Bikini unterwegs? Schon Ewigkeiten her... Hi, ich bin Jeremy Robard mit wichtigen Informationen über Männlichkeit – und Sie! Heutzutage, wo Frauen in Büros arbeiten und Männer Pastellfarben, Rosatöne und Lidschatten tragen, ist es unverzichtbar, bei jeder Gelegenheit Ihre Männlichkeit zu betonen. Versauern Sie im Büro, leiden unter Haarausfall und halten sich bei Laune, indem Sie Stifte fallen lassen, damit sich Ihre fette Sekretärin danach bückt? Sie könnten fett Kasse machen und Abenteuer erleben! Betätigen Sie sich in der angesagtesten, prestigeträchtigsten Branche von heute: internationaler Handel. Auf Sie warten ein Männerberuf, eine Karriere und eine Chance zugleich. Mieten Sie lediglich eines unserer Hochgeschwindigkeitsboote. Ohne Anzahlung und Bonitätsprüfung befördern Sie im Nu glamouröse internationale Fracht! Und Sie müssen noch nicht einmal weit fahren, nur ungefähr sechs Meilen vom Land entfernt, um unsere Sonderfracht abzuholen und herzubringen. Es ist kinderleicht und superschnell. Wie für einen Mann gemacht! Hey, wenn Sie das Meer lieben, Partys und waschechten Kapitalismus, ist das Import-Export-Geschäft wie für Sie geschaffen. Wenn Sie einen Schritt in Richtung Zukunft der Männlichkeit gehen wollen, kommen Sie vorbei: Jeremy Robard bei Robard’s Import/Export in Viceport. Siehe auch * Staatliche Beschlagnahmungsstelle * VCPR - Positives Denken en:Jeremy Robard pl:Jeremy Robard hu:Jeremy Robard pt:Jeremy Robard Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Charaktere Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen